We Fade In The Dark
by C. R. Harris
Summary: He was the typical bad boy that didn't want to fall in love. She was an over-excitable person that wanted to fall in love more then anything. She was sweet and he was aggressive and this is the story of how things change and how life isn't always what you planned and how a teenager finds out that bad things lurk in the dark.
1. Prologue

**Hello! So I'm here with a brand new story, and it's a Castiel/Candy one, yaaay. So a few things before I start:**

**- This is a Soulmate!AU, so if you don't like it don't read it.**

**- The first paragraph belongs to Plato**

**- All of the My Candy Love characters and scenarios and stuff belong to ChiNoMiko, not me**

**- I'm a potty mouth, beware**

**- This is based of a tumblr post. I'll put the link in my profile**

**So I was thinking the other day about this. Every MCL fanfic here takes place in the US. But I don't know much about them and there is nothing - as far as I am concerned - in MCL that says where Sweet Amoris is! We don't even know if the place is called Sweet Amoris, and, technically, it is in France, right? So I decide that in this fic, Sweet Amoris is in England, because it's mah country and I know a lot about it. So, if you're british and you want to get a notion about where it is, or if you're from anywhere else and you want to google it so you're more into everything, my Sweet Amoris is in Sussex, right next to Brighton soooo**

_**- Sweet Amoris is in the UK!**_

**That's all, so please review and follow and favourite 'cause it makes me happy. Also, don't worry, I'll still update Is It Hate That I'm Feeling.**

* * *

Prologue

_According to Greek Mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate beings, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves. _

_But Prometheus wanted to make things easier for mankind. He first gave them the fire, enabling civilization. Then, alongside Hecate, they made a way for humans to identify their other half, the mate to their soul. Upon meeting their "soul-mate", the heart of both humans would light up bright red._

_As the centuries passed, the soulmates filled another purpose. They started falling in love. All of them. And the word soulmate gained another meaning, and the colour red was no longer of blood, but of love. But they no longer discovered who their soulmate was by meeting them; a romantic bond had to be made first. The Light isn't always right, sometimes it makes mistakes, but it is never wrong twice._

_People must remember that The Light is powerful. It changes a person, not only mentally, but also physically. Minor face features and eye colour change are the most common one, and hair colour change is the rarest one, but it also means that it is the purest form of love."_

_-A Study In Soulmates, JONES - Martha, Chapter 1: Introduction._

The first rime Eleanor read that, she was 7. Since then, she reads it almost daily, waiting for her true love, hoping her hair would change colour, just like in the Disney movies. She always wondered the intensity of her Light. Would it be really bright? Would people talk about it nonstop, just because it was so beautiful? She wanted a soulmate more than anything.

The first time Castiel read that, he didn't exactly read it. It was in his anatomy class when he was 12. His teacher read it for them and, because he didn't have anything else to do, he decided to pay attention. But when Mr. Thompson finished, Castiel wished he had just found something to do. The boy hadn't heard anything so stupid in his entire life. That day, he decided he would try to be alone forever, never find his soulmate. He never read the text again.

If the two of them met one day, they would most certainly not get along. Eleanor was overexcited. Castiel was way too grumpy. Eleanor liked roses. Castiel smoked too much. She liked parties. He liked being alone. She was eco-friendly. He smoked too much. They were never meant to meet. There were 63.2 million people on that island, what are the chances? Not big when one of them lives in Inverness, in the Scottish Highlands, and the other one lives in Sweet Amoris, east Sussex in England.

Eleanor looked at her driveway for one last time as the car pulled away. The twins were sleeping next to her. Her mum was opening Google Maps on her phone and her dad was focused on the road.

The teenage girl put on her headphones and turned up the music, feeling that maybe listening to Metallica would help. Leaving behind all of her friends, all of her life, and going to another country, even if it is a close one, it was hard. But she was Eleanor Amelia Burns. She could _make it_.

"Sweet Amoris, here I come"


	2. Welcome to shit-hole!

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and follows and favourites! You are the sweetest. The updates will maybe be more recent because of the summer vacation, so look forward to that...**

* * *

The 10-hour drive from Inverness to Sweet Amoris was taking more time than it should. It was still 10 hours, but it seemed like 30. It went from roadtrip to guilt trip in less then 20 minutes. Faking sleep was Eleanor's only escape.

"Welcome to East Sussex" One of her brothers said as they finally entered the county "There, we're in it. Can we go back now?"

"Isaac!" her mother snapped from the passenger seat.

"It's hot in here. I don't like it" Sebastian complained.

"You'll soon get used to it, honey. Besides, it's only 20 degrees out there"

"It was 16 back home"

The poor woman stopped trying to calm the boys down at this point. Ava and Jefferson Burns were the only ones who were happy about moving. Their children were really having a hard time.

"Elly survived 17 years in the cold of Inverness!" Isaac said.

"Give it two years and she'd go to uni" Sebastian added.

"She could manage"

"We could make a 'Brumatosis Survival Kit'!"

"Yeah it would have some cool masks and some mobile heaters"

"I think those already exist"

"We'd improve them. Let's go back!"

"Boys!" Ava and Jefferson called in unison.

All along, Eleanor stayed still, knowing that the slightest movement would give her away. It was _her _fault they were leaving. Eleanor had a rare disease called "Brumatosis". Her lungs (actually her entire body, but mostly her lungs) could not stand cold and heights. It was something about the air that made her skin go dryer than usual, her eyes hurt and blood come out of her mouth every time she coughed when she was cold. Which happened pretty often.

"This move will be good for us" Her father said calmly "It's not just about Elly's Brumatosis, Sweet Amoris School is one the best in secondary school education in East Sussex. Besides, we were becoming really superficial in Inverness, it'll be a good change"

Eleanor wanted to laugh. Jefferson was a plastic surgeon and Ava Owned a make up store back home - _no, _not home, Inverness. Besides they were probably the richest family in the Highlands. So, basically, they fed on superficiality and other people's insecurities. But, hey, at least her parents were trying to make her feel like it wasn't her fault. But it _was._

As the silver Mercedes of the Burns family forged ahead the A23, Eleanor thought about the new life she would have as soon as they arrived. And, smiling to herself, she drifted to sleep. This time for real.

* * *

"Elly, wake up, we're here!" Jefferson announced.

Eleanor peeled her forehead off the window and looked outside. The moving trucks were partially blocking the view from the house, but she could see it was smaller than usual, but still bigger than most.

"You have to smell this air" Her father said tapping her window.

When Eleanor got out of the car, she swore she could cry. For the first time in years she wasn't cold. She wasn't trembling. She could breathe better. Her nose wasn't burning. Her throat was ok, and so were her lungs.

"It's nice isn't it?" He asked

"I'm sorry" Eleanor hugged her father hoping that one day they could forgive her.

"Sorry? I love this place! Elly, it's not your fault. Please don't be like that"

"Killuskilluskilluskillus" The twins mumbled as they passed through Jefferson and Eleanor and got into the house "DON'T kill us. Don't you dare kill us!" They screamed as soon as they got in.

"Dad, what did you do?"

"Well, you know how they've been asking for a model rocket kit, but our old house didn't have a lot of backyard space for them to build it? Well, this one has a lot of space. And I like seeing my boys happy" Eleanor raised an eyebrow at her father, as if asking _yeah, right, what else? _"Hey, they don't want to die now, so that's an upside. It'll keep them happy until they blow up that tree in the backyard, so they won't complain for about two days"

Smiling to herself, Eleanor made her way to the house, greeting the movers struggling with some furniture. Looking around she saw the master bedroom, the kitchen, a bathroom and the dining room. She could see that the kitchen had a wooden door that led to the garage and a glass one that led to the backyard.

Quickly climbing the stairs, Eleanor started looking for her bedroom. It was the third door to the left, thankfully, away from her brothers', who were mini scientists and spent their days building explosives and making various machines with legos. When she was younger, Eleanor thought her brothers would be in university by the time they were 13, but, as they got older, their prankster side developed and ruined the whole "prodigy" thing. She never gave up hope though, one more year and they'd be 13, who knows what could happen?

There were some things in her suite already - apparently her parents bought an all-suite house because the kids complained a lot about sharing a bathroom in the old one. Her bed was there, which was good. There were some boxes, but not many, and none of the clothes' ones. There was a full length mirror sitting in the corner, alone. Eleanor got up to look in it.

Tilting her head to the right, she looked at the reflection staring back at her. There were dark circles under her blue eyes. Her ginger hair was up in a very messy ponytail. She also noticed all of her zero curves and zero body fat were there; and her clothes - a simple black vest top, jeans, a plaid shirt tied around her waist and a pair of Vans - were dirty/crumpled/sweaty. New country, same old Eleanor.

"Elly" She turned to the door to see Sebastian "You have to take Isaac and I somewhere to eat something"

"Sebastian, I don't know this place, where am I supposed to find anywhere to eat?"

"I don't know. But you'll have to take us to eat something, mum said so"

Grunting, Eleanor put some deodorant on, put on her plaid shirt to cover her sweaty armpits and left the house with her brothers.

"Alright, there must be a Starbucks here or anything like that. We'll ask someone, get something and go back home, got it beasties?"

"Yep" The boys said in unison.

"Now, where are we going to find someone" Eleanor mumbled as she looked around the empty street.

"How about the park that's 50 meters away from where we're standing?"

Eleanor looked at where Isaac was pointing and saw a big park. She could see a lot of very green trees, a lake and many flowerbeds. She checked the time. 10:30, which meant that there were at least a few old people jogging there. "That will do"

The three of them walked into the park and Eleanor proved herself right. The amount of middle aged people there was impressive. There were also some kids playing and running, but only one person caught Eleanor's attention. Out of everyone there, he was the only teenager.

The guy was sitting in the shade of a tree, playing guitar. Every now and then a black dock would interrupt him by bringing him a ball, which he would throw again, every time further. He was good looking, Eleanor thought. She couldn't make out much of his face, but she could see he was fairly well built, as his red shirt didn't have sleeves and was adjusted to his body. He also had a nice smile that appeared on his face every time the dog brought the ball back. His hair was _stunning. _Shoulder length, straight, pitch black hair. Eleanor didn't know how long she stared at him before Isaac said "Jesus, you're a disaster. Let's go talk to him"

They walked up to the guy, who was now so focused on the song he was playing - I Leave Tonight, by Winged Skull, the girl recognized - that he didn't noticed them approaching.

"Excuse me" Eleanor said and the guy looked up. His eyes were beautiful, she noticed. Grey, narrow, like a thunderstorm. There was no smile though "Sorry to interrupt. We're new in town and we just wanted to know where's the nearest Starbucks"

"When did you guys get here?" The guy asked, his voice low and husky.

"Um, about five minutes ago"

"Then I'll let you know that this shit hole is so small it doesn't even have a Starbucks" He informed as he looked back at his guitar.

"Dammit! Out of every city in the Uk, dad just _had _to choose the one without a Starbucks!"

"Where are you guys from? I mean, Scotland obviously, and Highlands obviously, but where exactly?"

"Inverness"

"Oh. And what do the three rich siblings from Inverness are doing in our shitty little town?" The boy asked trying to make a Scottish accent and failing miserably.

"I have a rare disease and basically my lungs suck, so we had to move to a warmer place"

"Wow Elly, you really don't know how to talk to guys do you?" Sebastian asked, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up beastie! God. Um, look Gerard Way, I'm sorry, but we're starving, so is there any coffee shop here? By the way, how do you know we're rich?"

"First of all, there is a moving truck outside of the poshest house around here, figured it was yours. Second, there is a nice coffee shop two block from here. Third, Gerard Way?"

"Lead singer of My Chemical Romance"

"I know who he is and I don't look like him"

"Yes you do. Same hair, same face, same eyes - before he found Lindsay, of course, now they're green... you could be twins. You should dye your hair red, just like his. Suits you"

"Not happening. But you should dye your hair blue, you'll look just like Anna Fay from Winged Skull"

"Not happening. Besides her hair is turquoise, not blue. Two blocks from here you say?"

"Huh. Yep. It's called Amoris Coffee and Tea"

"Thank you. See you around"

The three sibling started to walk away when the boy called out "Hey! Ginger! You never said your name"

"Eleanor"

"I'm Castiel. See you around Ginger"

* * *

**Just so you know, Brumatosis is not a real thing. But, yeah, please follow/favourite and don't forget to review, because it makes me happy :)**


	3. -2 friends and 2 acquaintances

**Thank you guys soo much for all of the amazing feedback, it makes me truly happy! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, because I'm still struggling with Lysander's way of speaking. But, yeah. There are a couple songs mentioned in this chapter, and if you haven't heard them, I suggest you do, they are amazing! And if you still haven't seen Gerard Way's face, he is my headcanon Castiel, they are identical. Like, really, identical.**

* * *

The smell of chips and mince meat filed the air of the canteen. When Eleanor entered the room, people were still looking at her as if she was from another planet. Maybe it was her clothes. When Ava said that the school did not have a uniform, Eleanor got a little bit happier. She would have a chance to show her personality without having to talk to people, which is always great, because making friends gets easier.

Maybe she overdressed. Or maybe she underdressed. It was difficult to tell. She was wearing a white Led Zeppelin shirt, a red leather jacket, red skinny jeans and her white converses. Most of the other students were wearing more _toned down_ clothing. But then there were three girls who looked like The Plastics - Eleanor spent a lot of time pondering how the managed to walk in those heels for so long.

The Plastics made fun of Eleanor, though she wasn't sure it was because of her clothes. Regina George said something about some guy named Nathaniel and about Castiel - it was probably the guy she met at the park; Castiel wasn't exactly a common name- and how it would be better for her to "stay away from the cool people of the school who didn't want anything to do with her". So, basically:

Eleanor's friends in the new town: -3

_Great._

She still hadn't seen Castiel. Not that she was completely relying on a guy she barely talked to to magically consider her a friend. He was only kind enough to tell her where was the coffee shop. But maybe he would be kind enough to not let her be all alone in her first day.

"Hey! New girl!" Eleanor turned around quickly, almost spilling her food doing so. The voice belonged to a beautiful girl, prettiest Eleanor had seen so far. She had long platinum blonde, almost white, hair and hazel eyes. Looking at the girl's clothes- a mini white button up dress with train, a vest and thigh length black boots-, Eleanor realized that the "dress code" for thee school really varied. So everyone just thought she was weird. Again, great.

"Um, yes?" Eleanor replied.

"Well, you look like a lost puppy. Do you want to sit with me and my friends?"

"I don't even know you"

"I'm Rosalya, people call me Rosa, I like shopping and fashion, I have a beautiful boyfriend and amazing friends. What's your name?"

"I-I'm Eleanor. Some people call me Elly"

"See, we know each other now! I'm no axe murderer, I promise" Grabbing Eleanor's hand, Rosalya dragged her to the courtyard. There were a few people outside, but Rosalya didn't stop for any of them. Instead, they went to a door behind the gym that led to a staircase. Eleanor had a feeling they were not supposed to be there. The staircase led to what She imagined was the roof. There were two people in the roof. One of them was a silver haired guy Eleanor did not no. The other one still looked an awful lot like Gerard Way, Helena era.

"Guys! I've got fresh meat!" Rosalya announced raising Eleanor's hand.

"Rosa, I think you are scaring this poor girl" The guy she didn't know said, standing up and walking to her "I'm Lysander. Pleased to make your acquaintance" He said holding out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Eleanor" She was ready to shake Lysander's hand when he kissed the back of hers. So he didn't only dress like Shakespeare, he acted like him as well.

Eleanor looked at Castiel, who was playing a red electric guitar in the corner. He dressed a lot like her today- black, black everywhere. Like Wednesday Addams. She waited for him to look at her, but he never did.

"Grumpy over there is Castiel. He is not very welcoming" Rosalya explained.

"I'm impressed that Rosa brought you here. We don't normally have company"

"The poor girl looked like a horse that's been asked to buy a full outfit down there, and those people were looking at her as if they were hungry lions and she was a piece of meat. I had to save this lost meat horse. Besides, we need another girl here"

"Well you seem like a nice person. Castiel, will you please at least say hi to Rosalya's new friend" They were friends already? Great! She was up to -2 friends and an acquaintance now.

"Can't. I'm playing"

"Castiel, where are your manners"

"I don't know, somewhere in Norway probably. I haven't seen them in a while"

"I'm sorry Eleanor, Castiel is rather... difficult"

Look I don't-" Castiel looked up, ready to say something to scare the new girl, but when he saw she was the girl he met on the park he smirked "Oh, it's you, Ginger!"

"Um... Hey" The girl managed to say awkwardly.

"You guys know each other?" Rosa asked, a look of complete disbelief in her face.

"Castiel was just kind enough the other day. Gave me directions, my brothers and I were lost"

"Castiel? Kind?" Rosa looked at Castiel, waiting for an explanation.

"What can I say? Demon was behaving and it was a nice day. Felt like helping, just don't get used to it" The raven haired boy went back to playing his guitar. Eleanor identified the song, Heart Shaped Box by Nirvana. Without noticing it, the girl started humming along.

"Little girl" Castiel said in a soft tone "You might look like a little ball of happiness and sunshine, but you do have a good music taste"

"Castiel, is not polite to call people 'ball of happiness and sunshine'" Lysander rebuked "I'm terribly sorry, Eleanor"

"Take a good look at her face, Lys. She's smiling more than anyone in a two mile range. Makes me want to puke, actually"

"I just like smiling. Makes things more exciting!"

"Makes it look like you're on Ecstasy"

"It's better than the permanent scowl on your face, makes it look like your smelling shit all the time"

"It does, doesn't it? Cassy, you have to brighten up!" Rosalya added

"Call me Cassy again and you'll see the bright lights of hell" Rosalya poked her tongue at the boy and went back to looking at her phone. "By the way, Lysander, my place today?"

"If it's no bother. I imagine Rosalya shall be visiting my brother tonight-"

"I am"

"-and I don't want to... interrupt"

"You don't. Aaand, Eleanor is the lost meat horse again. Let me explain, dear" Rosalya took Eleanor's hand and started to talk "No, they're not banging. Lys and Castiel have a 'band' and they schedule practises every once in a while. Now, the reason I put 'band' in inverted commas is 'cause they are the only ones in the band, because they are too socially awkward and too stubborn to let anyone else in. "

"Now that's not true, is it? My musical talents are far too superior to those peasants! Lysander's only in because I suck at songwriting"

"You have original songs? That's awesome! Can I listen to one?" Eleanor asked excitedly.

"Not unless you have a 'superior musical talent'. They also don't play _to _anyone. They are weak people"

"What's the fun of having a band, then?"

"Making something that you enjoy. Castiel helps me give my songs life. Someday we will share our work, we're just not confident enough yet"

Eleanor shrugged and continued to listen to Castiel play. He made it seem so easy, even though she knew it wasn't. The boy still had that scowl on his face, and his attitude seemed to shut people away, but Eleanor saw a friend in him. He started playing Comfortably Numb by Pink Floyd and, unconsciously she started singing it; very _very _quietly.


	4. Day seven: everything still sucks

**Thank you guys so much for all the support! Now, this chapter is from Castiel's point of view, and I think I'll do this more often, I mean, he is really fun to write. Anyway, I hope you guys like it and please don't forget to review.**

* * *

The first week of school was just _horrible._ Normally it would take Castiel about three weeks to get completely fed up with classes, but this year was _special. _This year the principal decided she was underestimating the pupils intelligence and decided that the teachers needed to make things more challenging.

Castiel thought about how to not die of boredom every day in school. Maybe he could start a journal. No, it would be stupid. And horrible.

And now there was Eleanor as well. She was kind of cool. Great music taste. Flat like an ironing board. Cute accent though. But still, annoying. Always happy. Always smiling. Always excited. Always acting as if Castiel was her best friend.

Castiel tried really hard not to have friends. Lysander was the only one, and neither of them really knew how they got so close to each other - maybe it was because they were both so into not having friends. The truth was, his parents were not really there during his childhood. He spent most of it with his uncle and his aunt. They loved him, and he loved them. They were the kindest people he had ever met. Castiel was 6 when he found out his uncle and his aunt were not immortal. He also decided that day that he would never get in a motorcycle.

When he was 12 he decided that he would never find his soulmate. But then he turned 15 and, god, Deborah was so beautiful, it would be amazing if they were soulmates. They weren't. But it was ok, they were happy, and to be dating someone who loved him so much, and whom he loved just as much, was amazing. Castiel was 16 when he found out people lie about their feelings.

Sometimes, when it was dark in his room and he was all by himself, Castiel's heart ached. He missed them. Sometimes he looked up to the night sky, cigarette in his mouth, and wondered if she was looking up to the still blue sky of California. She used to love the sea. But she also used to love Castiel, so maybe she got tired of it as well. And when he remembered her brown hair and those beautiful blue eyes and that look in her face when she said "I love you, kitten" or saying that she loved the sea, Castiel's eyes leaked salt water. Maybe it was because she forgot the sea as well, so both of them could mourn their loss. Maybe it was because he just didn't want to say he cried when he missed her.

So, yeah, he had some trust issues.

It was lunch time and he was in the roof playing guitar. He had just lit a cigarette when Ginger arrived. She wrinkled her nose when she sat next to him. She always did that.

"These things will kill you one day. It's aterrible habit" She also always said that.

Many people tried to make Castiel stop smoking. All of them unsuccefully. Castiel didn't stop smoking for people. He started because of people. Eleanor continued to talk nonstop to Rosa about some make-up nonsense. Lysander was writing. Castiel looked up to the grey sky and let out some grey smoke.

He looked at the people around him - one friend, one Rosalya and one... _something. _So Rosalya was there because Lys was her friend. Fair. Eleanor was there because she was Rosalya's friend. Not so fair anymore. It wasn't that he didn't like either of them. It was just that 88% of the world population annoyed him.

It was amazing how Eleanor fit almost perfectly in the profile of the 88%. For starters, her trousers today were fluorescent green. Fucking, _Fluorecent. _Green. She looked like a walking marker. Then she had that laugh that sounded like a constipated hiena. Also, she was ginger. Nothing against gingers, but Castiel thought they were all weirdly overexcitable. Like Eleanor. And her ginger hair was not like Karen Gillan's or Holland Roden's - wayvy, smoth, pretty-, it was completely straight and Castiel didn't find completely straight hair pretty. He only ever liked one hair like that, Anna Fay's, from Winged Skull. Anna and Eleanor looked alike. But Anna had dyed her hair blue, and had less freckles, and more curves, and a prettier face, and was less annoying.

"Hey Rosa" Ginger called, making the white haired girl look up from her phone "I forgot to ask you. My cousin was thinking about dying her hair and she wants a good hair dye, and I told her how yours looked awesome and she asked me to ask the name of the brand you use"

"Oh, no honey, mine is not hair dye. It's soulmate"

"No way! Really? I've never known someone who got the hair change! And, God, when did it happen? Like, The Light almost never happens with someone so young!"

"It was last year. I got really lucky, I have to admit"

"How was it?"

"It was after my first date with Leigh, Lys' bother. He was walking me home and he took my hand. Then I felf as if my heart was about to jump out of my chest. My finger were tingling and I felt like I could fly. Next thing I know, his blonde hair is black and my brown one is white"

"The Light is so magical! I can't wait to fing my soulmate!"

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Castiel interrupted at this point, not handling all of that rubbish anymore "It's just a fucking chemical reaction! When your brain releases norepinephrine and dopamine, then your appendix releases lurepnephrine and if your lurepnephrine is identical to the other person's, it creates light, only there's only one person in the world who's lurepnephrine is identical to yours. That's it. That's all"

"It's still magical"

"It's bullshit"

"Castiel you're doing it again" Lysander said in a calm voice, not looking up from his notebook.

"Doing what?"

"Destroying people's hopes and dreams. Stop it"

"You're not my father"

"No, because if I were you wouldn't listen to me. But you do, so do us a favour and shut up for a second"

"Why am I even your friend?"

"Because we share common interests and-"

"Rhetorical question, Lys"

"Sorry. But, anyway, it's because we care and look after each other"

"Aaaawww" Eleanor exclaimed "Bromance!"

"I'm throwing you out of this fucking roof, I swear to God"

"Castiel, no threatening, please"

"Lysander, you're a bitch"

"Thank you"

"Oh my God! Elly! Take a look at this!" Rosalya showed something to Eleanor in her phone and they started squealing and talking about clothes and make up. Lysander went back to writing poetry and Castiel went back to playing his guitar. He went over his repertory in his head and decided to play something from Wingend Skull. Chemical Love seemed appropriated.

Looking up, Castiel let his finger slide and strum through the chords, creating a beautiful melody. Eleanor would sing sometimes. Her voice was not that good, but Castiel didn't mind. It proved that he played well enough for the songs to be reconizable and it proved that, at least, Ginger had a good music taste.

When he stopped playing that song Eleanor came back to babbling a bunch of useless stuff with Rosalya, her high-pitched voice making Castiel want to kill himself. He didn't care about what was the best foundation for dry skin. Another song? No, he was tired. Taking an empty notebook and a pen, he wrote:

_School, Day 7_

_Fucking Amber still loves me. All of the teachers still hate me. Eleanor is being annoying, as usual. I am fucking bored._

_..._

_What the fuck am I doing? This is stupid. Note to self: never do this again_


	5. People-That-Are-Around-Each-Other-A-Lot

**Yes, I took forever to update. Sorry, there are waay too many things happening in my life. Like, bad things. But yeah, there's a lot of Castiel/Eleanor interaction in this chapter. That is actually the only thing there is in this cahapter. Hope you guys like it! Don't forget to review if you did**

**Kisses ;***

* * *

On Monday of her second week in the school, Eleanor decided to stop showing her overexcitable and happy personality through her clothes, going back to jeans, black vest top and a plaid shirt. She had already made friends after all.

Her first weekend was boring - except when her brothers almost blew up the neighbours fence, that was _awesome. _Rosalya showed her the town, but, as Castiel had said, it was really small, but being so close to Brighton everyone would go there to enjoy the Nightlife. So, obviously, Rosalya said "We'll go to the Brighton Pier and some clubs next week! They're the best in the South Coast! You do have a fake ID right?"

The first thing she noticed in school that Monday was that Rosa and Lysander were not there. She talked to Iris and Violette and Zoe, and they were pretty nice, but she was concerned about her friends. Castiel was there though. Was Castiel her friend? No idea. Maybe. Turns out the kind boy from the park was not kind. He was grumpy and sarcastic and maybe a little bit scary.

When she went up to the roof with her tuna sandwich, she found Castiel eating a bag of crisps alone. She thought about going back down and having lunch with Violette, Iris and Zoe but, when she was about to turn back and leave, Castiel saw her. The boy moved over so Eleanor could sit where she usually did that past week. On the floor, facing the bench where Rosa would normally sit, right next to Castiel.

"Um" The girl said, sitting down "Do you know why Rosa and Lys didn't come today?"

"Leigh is sick or something. They're taking care of him"

"Oh" Was all she managed to say.

"I'm glad you are wearing normal clothes today"

"I wear normal clothes every day!"

"Green trousers are not normal"

"Alright, I admit. I exaggerated that day. But it was my first week and I like showing my personality through my clothes when I meet new people. Now I'm back to my usual clothes. But, what about you?"

"Do I wear green trousers? No I'm a fucking functional human being"

"I meant do your clothes reflect your personality? Because if they do, it's little depressing"

"Hey, I wear things that I like"

"There is not a single colour in your outfit today"

"Yes there is. Black. And sometimes I wear some white. Or some red. Maybe blue. If I walk around wearing bright colours all the time I'll lose my reputation"

"I bet you are a big softie" Eleanor said with a grin. Castiel killed her with his eyes "I'm just saying that people who look so tough are normally broken on the inside"

"I can assure you I'm in on piece, little girl"

"I'd rather you call me ginger"

"Why? Does me calling you little girl make you uncomfortable, little girl?"

"It's not that. It's just every time you say it I start singing Disloyal Order of Water Buffaloes in my head. I love the song, but it's getting annoying"

"Little girl, you are so- ... Godammit!"

_"Little girl you caught me staring odd_" Eleanor started singing.

"No"

_"Or was that just a telescopic camera nod"_

"Stop it!"

_"P-p-painted dolls in the highway-" _Castiel shoved one of his crisps in her mouth to shut her up and both of them started laughing. He had a nice laugh.

"You are so fucking annoying"

"I'm sorry, but you are stuck with me. Forever"

"I can always kill you"

"But you won't"

"Say whatever makes you sleep better at night"

"So, when will you dye your hair red, Gerard?"

"Look, Anna, You'll have to dye your hair turquoise"

"I'll never dye my hair turquoise"

"So you've got your answer"

Castiel finished his crisps and lit a cigarette. Eleanor always wondered how he never smelled like cigarettes. He smelled like perfume and leather and... _Castiel. _They only really knew each other for a week and Eleanor already created a smell for him. But it was a unique smell. Like, Lysander smelled like new books and peppermint, Rosa smelled like expensive shampoo and vanilla. But Castiel had a smell that she couldn't identify. It wasn't just Leather and perfume.

"This things will kill you one day. It's a terrible habit"

"You say that every day. I won't stop because of it"

"Why do you smoke?"

Castiel froze. Eleanor could see no one ever asked him that before. He breathed out some smoke and looked up at the sky. It was blue and the sun was out and Eleanor could breathe so well. It was nice feeling the sun in her skin. Castiel was still trying to fire out what to say.

"I smoke because I want to. Because I lived things that are not nice and I'm not broken, but I'm scratched, and smoking is the solution I found"

"That was deep"

"Meh. That was kind of like the ultimate bullshit, little girl- Oh my FUCKING GOD!" Eleanor rolled on the floor laughing at Castiel's expression. It was the face of a broken man with an annoying song in his head. He took out his phone and looked through his music library "Let me delete this and play this"

Eleanor chuckled as Na Na Na by My Chemical Romance started playing. Both of them started singing along and Eleanor noticed how beautiful Castiel's voice was. It was low and husky, much like his non-singing voice, but prettier.

"This could be our band. Like, we could sing along to them when we have nothing to do at 4am in a school night and go to concerts and shit. You are Gerard Way after all"

"First of all, they split up-"

"I'm ignoring that" Eleanor interrupted

"-Second of all" He continued, ignoring her as much as she was ignoring the fact that MCR had split up "We're not even friends and you're crazy"

"I'm not crazy, and of course we are friends. Look at us getting all buddy-buddy"

"You are so fucking weird. C'mon, the bell rang we unfortunately have Spanish together now"

"And now you are offering to walk me to class, like a true gentleman. See, we're friends"

"The cops will find your corpse in the beach tomorrow if you don't shut up"

"Friends"

"You'll die a slowly and painfully"

"Best-friends"

"We are people-that-are-around-each-other-a-lot, at best" The boy admitted. Eleanor threw one of her arms around Castiel's neck, in an awkward side hug.

"Don't worry, one day you'll wake up and realize 'wow, that Eleanor girl is really, really cooool. And I want to be her friend'" She said dramatically.

"Let's go, person-I'm-around-a-lot, I have to plot a murder" Castiel shoved her ahead, but not before she noticed the grin on his face. Achievement.


	6. The panda is mine, bitch

**I am amazed at the amount of reviews and favourites and follows and shit. Thank you guys so much! I know I alway say that but it really means a lot to me. I'll try to fit a good amount of Castiel/Eleanor interaction in every chapter now, cause, you know, that's the purpose of the story and you guys like it. So I hope you like this chapter, it's the cliché-est thing ever, but it cute, so fuck it.**

* * *

Eleanor checked herself out one last time. She looked okay. It was hot outside and she decided to keep it simple with a skirt and a nice shirt. They _were _only going to the Brighton pier after all, just a simple Saturday afternoon plan.

"Eleanor!" Ava called from the kitchen and the girl quickly made it downstairs "Your friends are here. Oh, Eleanor, I told you to cut your nails, they're too long!"

"My nails are just fine, mum"

"Alright... Well, the usual: half of the money you spend will be taken from your account, make sure you have your medicine with you, do not stay if it's too cold there, don't get pregnant and be home by midnight"

"Got it. Also, it's three pm, I think I can make it before midnight" She walked over to her mother and kissed her cheek "Love you"

"Love you too. Have fun"

"You're going already?" Jefferson asked, entering the kitchen.

"Yep" She kissed her father's cheek as well "Don't wait up for me, I might come back by 17 and you don't want to stay up _that _late" She joked.

"Don't get pregnant"

"You are the weirdest parents ever"

"After living 17 years with us and your brothers, you're making that statement _now_?"

"Bye!" Eleanor left the house, locking the door behind her and going up to Leigh's car, parked by her house.

"Hey" She said when she got inside. She raised an eyebrow at Castiel and Lysander who were sitting by her "Didn't know you two were coming"

"That make us two. Though you are not wanted so you're free to leave- ouch! What was that for Lys?!"

"You're being rude again. Hello Eleanor. How are you?"

"I'm great! Thanks for asking, Lys, you're really kind. Unlike... other people. Right, Castiel?"

"Was that supposed to offend me, because I really don't give a fuck"

"If you guys don't shut up right now I'll throw both of you out of the car!" Rosalya screamed from the passenger seat. Castiel crossed his arms and everyone stayed quiet for a while "Good. Now, Eleanor, you look beautiful!"

"Thank you"

"I don't think you've met Leigh"

"I haven't. It's nice to meet you Leigh"

"The pleasure is mine" The dark haired man answered and Eleanor was impressed it wasn't Lysander speaking. Their voices were identical.

"How long does it take to get to Brighton?" Eleanor asked.

"About 20 minutes. Maybe more" Leigh replied in a monotone voice.

"Maybe less" Castiel added "You know, if the traffic-"

"Shut up Castiel" Rosalya interrupted.

"WHAT?! Was I being rude again?!"

"I believe she thought you were going to be rude at some point in you sentence, due to your usual inappropriate behaviour" Castiel looked at Lysander for a moment before pointing at him, looking at Rosalya and screaming "He just called me a dick and I don't see _you _calling him out!"

"How old are you, five?! You see, that's why we never call you to the roadtrips!"

"It's going to be a long 20 minutes" Leigh said quietly. Eleanor then realized she was surrounded by crazy people. Smiling she realized she picked her friends amazingly well.

* * *

"Wow" Eleanor said, looking around. It looked like any other pier with the rides and the stalls with the giant soft toys, but it was still beautiful "You guys come here often?"

"No, we normally go to the clubs. This is for kids" Castiel scoffed.

"You're a kid, so shut up. We come here a lot actually, you're just not invited because you're a pain in the arse" Castiel flipped her off and, when Rosalya was about to do the same, she yelped "Look at the _size _of that bunny! I. _Need. IT!_"

"I can't promise you anything, but I'll try" Leigh said smiling at his girlfriend.

"You're the best! C'mon!" Rosalya took his hand and dragged him to the stall, Lysander following them, mumbling something about "literal five year old's"

"What's it with girls and soft toys? Why do all of them just go mental over a giant panda or something, I can't understand" Castiel asked Eleanor.

"You can't generalize us. Lots of girls don't like soft toys"

"Do _you _like them?"

"Are you shitting me? Those are the cutest things in the world. I mean, look at the size of that panda, I _need it!_"

"If you think I'm going over to Tin Can Alley just to get you a fucking panda-"

"I'm not asking you to, you twat. Also, I bet I'm better at shot than you"

"In your dreams, Anna"

"Wanna bet, Gerard?"

"Ten quid says I'll win the goddamn panda"

"Get ready to lose your money" Eleanor took Castiel's hand and the went to the Tin Can Alley stall. There were a couple their age playing and they paid for the balls and went to the two available spaces in the stall.

"Are you ready to lose?"

"You wish, little girl. Goddammit, I have grown to hate this song. You're a twat"

"Okay, go first, I want to see how bad this will go for you" Castiel threw the first ball and knocked over two cans. Eleanor laughed and threw a ball, knocking over the entire pyramid. She looked at Castiel and smirked.

"Best of four"

"As you wish Cassy" The guy from the stall reorganized the cans and, once again, Eleanor knocked them all over and Castiel knocked two. And the same thing happened the next time.

"Mate, your girlfriend kicked your ass" A teenage boy said to Castiel, laughing.

"Fuck off" He hissed "And she's not my girlfriend"

"Woah, so that means she's available?"

"Knock yourself out"

"Oh, Cassy, you're just sad you lost. And now I'm 10 pounds and a giant panda bear richer"

"How are you so good at this?"

"I told you, I'm good at shot. Now, let's go find the others, we lost them"

"Yeah, I can't stand being stuck with you any longer"

Eleanor hugged her new giant panda tighter and started looking for her friends. They were having a milkshake at Moo Moos, and Castiel and her ordered one for them as well. Not _one _for both, one for each. They weren't that far in their love hate relationship to do that just yet. But, when she went back home at 21.00 (apparently you _could _spend a lot of time in a pier if you are with friends), her parents asked her how it went.

"Good" She said "I got myself a panda and humiliated a friend, so that's nice"


	7. Coffee is love, coffee is life

**Alright, this chapter was waay too long, so I divided it in two. Is that ok? I hope so. I don't have much to say about this one, the seriously cute part is in the next chapter so um... enjoy and please don't forget to review because reviews are love reviews are life.**

**Oh, and I forgot to say, there was this super terrifying hail storm here in Brighton the other day and that's what inspired me to write this chapter, so if you liked it, thank the weather. But, seriously, I was scared for my life that day, I hate storms and it looked like my window would shatter at any moment.**

* * *

Weekends were sacred to Castiel. It meant no school, no putting up with stupid people and no band practises. It was just him, his favourite films, his dog and a pack of cigarettes. Also coffee. He didn't love many things - the ones he did were already listed, he also loved his parents, but he didn't say that out loud - but there was one thing he loved and everybody knew he did, and that was coffee. A day without coffee would not be even slightly bearable.

He had stayed up for at least 6 hours after he arrived from Brighton the previous day. He didn't normally go to the pier, but it didn't mean he didn't like it. Eleanor beating him in the Tin Can Alley, _that _he didn't quite enjoy. But the rest of the day went by smoothly and Ginger was kind of cool to be around. Kind of.

He woke up at half past eleven that Sunday. Being a productive member of society never really been in Castiel's plans. He needed coffee. Urgently. A day without coffee is a horrible day. He probably shouldn't have broken the coffee maker, now he stopped and thought about it. It was an accident, but now he would have to go to the coffee shop that was _two whole blocks _away from his house and he would have to talk to _people._

Putting his hair up in a ponytail and putting on a Nirvana shirt, Castiel made his way to the kitchen to fill up Demon's food bowl before slipping on a pair of vans sneakers and leaving. _Messy hair, band t-shirt, tracksuit bottoms and vans, I'm the epitome of fashion _he thought, laughing to himself. He really didn't give a shit. It took him 10 minutes to get to 'Sweet Amoris Coffee and Tea'. The place was basically empty, safe from a twenty-something year old man in the corner talking to a employee.

"Good morning sir" The cashier greeted him happily. She was a 15 year old petite blonde girl, who had big eyes and a big smile. He could tell she was new there, he had never seen her and he went to that coffee shop at least three times a week "Or should I say afternoon? What can I get you today?"

"A large espresso machiato and... I should probably get something to eat now. And later. So two of those blueberry muffins and a BLT"

"Alright, that'll be £5,50" He gave her a £10 bill and waited for the coffee and the food by the counter, when a new customer walked in.

"Good afternoon ma'am! What can I get you today?" Blondie said, still cheerfully. God, her voice was annoying. He needed coffee.

"Um... A white chocolate mocha"

Castiel closed his eyes when he heard the new customers voice. _please don't notice please don't notice me. I just want my coffee, I'm not ready to put up with you yet, please don't notice me. Pleas-_

"Oh, hi Castiel" Eleanor greeted him with a smile.

_Fuck_

"What are you doing here?" He snapped. Elanor looked at him with an annoying look and rolled her eyes.

"Oh hi Eleanor, how are you? I'm great Castiel thanks for asking! I just came here to buy a mocha, what about you?"

"Castiel" An employee called. Castiel noticed it was the same one that was flirting with the big guy in the corner when he walked in. He took the coffee and the bag with food from her hands and turned to Eleanor.

"It was _really _nice talking to you" The dark haired boy said ironically "But now, I've got to go. See you tomo-"

"Eleanor" The employee called and Eleanor smirked, taking the white chocolate mocha.

"I'll walk you home" She said mischievously "That way we can spend more time together" She grabbed Castiel's arm and they walked out of the coffee shop, being met by a heavy rain.

"Fuck, my food is going to get wet!" Castiel whined.

"Don't worry, I have an umbrella. Seems like I will be walking you home after all"

The walk to Castiel's house was silent, but the rain was getting even heavier and both teenagers' trousers and shoes were soaked. When they reached Castiel's house after thinking things couldn't get any worse, it started hailing.

"Shit, come in. You can stay until the rain stops. But _only _'till then!" Castiel screamed over the sound of the thunder.

"Thanks" She screamed back, quickly getting inside.

Eleanor looked around his living room, and Castiel suddenly felt embarrassed. She was filthy rich, lived in a mansion, with fancy stuff and a gardener and maids and shit. It was not like he was poor, but he wasn't rich either. His house was like the typical family house you build in The Sims, but the one you build out of the money your family got out of working for a long time. Eleanor's house was the kind you build after using the motherlode cheat seven times.

"So, um... I- I know it's not much but" Castiel started talking but Eleanor was not listening. She was sipping her mocha and sending a text to someone.

"Sorry, I was just telling my mum I'll stay here 'till it stops raining. Are your parents home?"

"No, I live by myself"

"Really? Wow, it must be amazing! No one to give you orders or pick on you- but where do they live?"

"Here. It's just... mum is a flight attendant and dad is a pilot, so they are always travelling" At that moment, Demon entered the living room, barking and jumping at Castiel.

"Oh my God, I forgot you had a dog" Eleanor squealed "He's so cute! What's his name?"

"Demon. And he's not cute. He scares people"

"He's so cute! Who's a good boy? You are! Yes you are! Castiel doesn't give your cuteness nearly enough credit, does he? Does he?"

"Stop making that stupid voice with my dog! He's not a poodle!"

"You are absolut-t-a-ACHOO"

"We should probably take a bath" Castiel said and Eleanor raised an eyebrow at him "Not together! Just-" He went up to the cupboard in the corner and grabbed a towel, throwing it at Eleanor "Upstairs first door to the right. I'll find you some clothes. Now go before you get sick"

"Aw, are you worried about me Cassy?"

"I just don't want you sneezing all the time. Now fucking go already!"

Eleanor chuckled and went upstairs. Castiel watched her go and noticed that her clothes were so soaked they were sticking to her body. _Fuck Castiel. What are you thinking about. I mean she doesn't even have any curves! _But then he looked again and maybe, just maybe, he saw some. He drank the rest of his coffee and petted Demon's head, grabbing himself a towel and going to the other bathroom to take a long cold shower.


	8. Achievement Unlocked:0,5Tragic Backstory

**This has been sitting on my computer forever and I have no idea why I hadn't posted it until now. Anyway, Castiel backstory! yaay, let's go celebrate, buy a cake or something, and maybe some tissues and ice cream. I don't know. Hope you like it, don't forget to review because they are special and I want to know what you thought of the little part of Castiel's past I included here.**

**Also, a guest sent me this:**

**"I'm not complaining, I love the idea of the town the MCL school is in being not in America, but I feel like people make it there because it's called Sweet Amoris High School and high schools are an American thing really. I don't know if they're called that in the U.K., but from what I've heard they're not. Anyways, I really like the story so far!"**

**So, to explain, I've never been to the US, I have no idea how life it's like there apart from films, tv shows and that kind of stuff. I have already made a fanfic that happens in the US and I don't really like how it turned out, so the only reason I'm making this one in the UK it's because I know how things are here, because it's where I grew up. So, yes, it would be Sweet Amoris Secondary School or some variation but I'm only doing this because it will be something that I'll find easier. But I'm still throwing in some US things that I know here, so there's that. I'm just saying that so I know people are comfortable with the story not being in America. And thanks for the review, I'm glad you like the story :)**

* * *

Eleanor was a little bit surprised when she opened the first door to the right and found, instead of a bathroom, a bedroom. There _was _a bathroom in there, but still. She was standing in the middle of Castiel's bedroom and they were probably friends but the boy just never seemed to enjoy her company. He only tolerated it. Kind of. Not really. They were something, and Eleanor was okay with that because she could see he was somewhat of a good person, though she thought Castiel wasn't the kind you would save in those superhero movies. He would be the kind you stop.

She took a look around and found what one would usually find in a teenager boy's bedroom. Dirty clothes, dirty socks, dirty underwear, everything out of place. There were two guitars in a corner, one was acoustic and the other one was electric. There was also an amp, music sheets _everywhere, _an stereo and many CDs and LPs of various bands (Green Day, Nirvana, My Chemical Romance, Pink Floyd, Winged Skulls and Led Zeppelin were the ones that caught her eyes). She looked at one of the posters in the wall by the window. Anna Fay. They did look alike, just a little bit, but they did, though Eleanor would never dye her hair blue.

She also noticed the mirror hung up over the dresser. Not because it was unusual - it wasn't - but it was broken. No, it was shattered. There was a few dried blood stains in the centre of the shatter, so someone probably punched it, but that was a long time ago. In the bottom left corner of the mirror was a picture of a couple. The guy was Castiel, he looked younger but it was definitely him. The girl was one Eleanor had never seen before. She had long brown hair, big blue eyes and a perfect body that made Eleanor a little bit self-conscious. She also had a fake smile on her lips, anyone could notice it, but she was still beautiful. Castiel on the other hand was smiling the biggest, most genuine smile humanity had ever seen.

"She was a bitch" Eleanor jumped when she heard Castiel's voice. He was standing in the doorway with a towel and some clothes in his hands, staring at the mirror.

"I- I'm sorry, I-"

"It's okay. You saw a shattered mirror with blood and a photo in it, anyone would get curious. I should probably get a new one. But if you mention it to anyone I will fucking kill you"

"Don't worry, I'm not like that. But only if you tell me her name"

"Deborah" He said carefully, as if he were afraid that simply mentioning her name would physically hurt him, and, at the same time, saying it with a passionate voice that Eleanor never imagined could come from Castiel's mouth.

"What happened between you guys?"

"Mind your own goddamn business!" Castiel spat, shoving the clothes he was holding in Eleanor's hand "I'll be in my parents bedroom taking a bath myself if you need me. Last door in the corridor"

"Okay, thanks. It's very kind of you to-"

"Whatever" He said before walking off, closing the door behind him. Eleanor's eyes wandered off to the photo in the mirror once more and she wondered if Castiel's heart was looking anything like his mirror.

* * *

Eleanor was playing with Demon when Castiel got down to the living room. He got his sandwich from the bag and gave Eleanor half of it. They didn't say a word in between bites. He was a little worried for her to have seen a part of him he didn't want people to see. She looked nice with the wet hair and oversized clothes and she smelled like him and he liked that as well, but that was a part of him he didn't like people seeing.

"These are my mum's clothes. My mum is almost a goddamn midget, how are they oversized?"

"I have 0% body fat, remember?"

"Are you calling my mum fat?"

"No, you misunderstood me. I said I'm too skinny"

"Don't worry she is fat"

"No, she isn't. I saw some of your family photos. She is really pretty. And her hair is red. You should do the same"

"Alright, stop looking at the fucking photos. And I won't be a tomato head, forget it"

Eleanor smiled and looked at Castiel. She wanted to see how he was inside because ever since day one she noticed the look on his eyes, the broken look of someone who suffered too much in too little time on earth. Castiel hated many things, loved just a few things and got pissed off at everything and he was far too young to be that sick of life but he was. Then she realised she was staring at him. He realized it too.

"The fuck are you looking at?" he said bitterly

"Nothing, just thinking"

"About my face?"

"Of course not. Haven't you ever done this? You start thinking and when you come back to your senses you're looking at someone's crotch"

"You are weird"

"Hey, where did you buy your LPs? I've been looking for a American Idiot one for years"

"There's this little record shop on Rosedale Street called Jenny Records. You can find anything there"

"Can I find a clown riding a unicorn while he fights hoards of the undead?"

"If you know how to ask" Castiel answered humourlessly while getting a cigarette and his lighter

"These things will-"

"-Kill me some day, I know"

"Just a warning"

"Don't care"

"Alright. Thanks. By the way, do you think you can teach me how to play the guitar"

"Stop asking questions already"

"Answer me then"

"Not with those nails, you'll have to cut them first. There, answered. Are you happy?"

"Yes. It wasn't very difficult, was it?"

When Castiel was about to answer, they heard a loud thunder and all the lights and the telly went out.

"Great" He said sarcastically "Now I'm stuck with you and there is no energy"

"Let's play a game!"

"No"

"I'll ask you three questions about your life and you'll ask me 3 questions about my life"

"No"

"I'll start"

"Fuck you"

"You said you lived by yourself and that your parents are never home, so why don't you live with someone from the family? Like grandparents or an uncle or something"

"My grandparents hate me. They say I'm useless and I'm going nowhere in life"

"Ouch. But don't your parents have siblings?"

"Mum had a sister"

"what happened?"

"She and her husband used to look after me when I was younger. One day they had an accident and just... died. There, satisfied?"

"I'm sorry"

"Whatever"

"It's your turn"

"I don't want to play"

"You are no fun. Why did you reply to the first question than?"

"Because... I wanted to. Shut up"

"You are weird" Another thunder was heard and Castiel shifted a bit "Are you afraid of thunder?"

"I feel like I'm being violated. You know what, you need to be a level 4 friend to unlock tragic backstory, and you're not that high on my list so I'll stop to you now"

Eleanor knew he was only joking, but she saw the hurt in his face. She imagined a 7 year old Castiel sitting alone in the dark covering his ears trying to hide from the thunder. When the rain stopped at 21h Eleanor went home thinking that maybe Castiel _is_ the kind you save.


	9. The Joys of Being Useless

**Well this took me long enough. I'm sorry, I'm really lazy and din't really feel like writing for days. But I hope you like this chapter, it is more of a Castiel/Lysander friendship thing but it's cute. I like their friendship and I think Lys really loosens up when he's around Castiel. **

**Please review if you liked this cause it is amazing when you do and I get really happy**

* * *

One week had passed since the hailstorm when Castiel was forced to give Eleanor shelter. He didn't really mind it at first - it was raining _really _hard that day - but then she had to take a bath (because Castiel couldn't just let her catch pneumonia) and she saw the photo. The thing about Eleanor was that she asked too many questions, but he should have seen it coming. It could be worse, he said to himself then. So it got worse. To be fair with him, he was doing a really nice job hiding his fear of thunder all day long, but that particular one was so loud. She didn't say anything throughout the week though, thankfully.

When Castiel woke up that day Saturday, there was no rain. He heard an annoying bird singing, annoying kids playing and the midday sun was coming in through his barely opened window. He literally rolled out of bed, falling face first to the floor - but he wasn't awake enough to feel the pain, so it was fine - and taking the covers with him.

Walking (actually he was almost crawling) down the stairs, Castiel got really happy that he had finally bought a new coffee maker. He fed Demon, then he got his coffee and then he started watching TV until Lysander got there in about an hour. Oh, how he enjoyed being useless.

"_Found it's too far away/ transcendent thoughts /you lived lie atrophied and broken /it's over / and I try to hold on/ slowly I suffocate / I'm cold and grey _- blank - _I won't turn out the others/ why's love gotta be dear agony. _So..." Lysander read out the lyrics, wanting Castiel to help him out with the parts he couldn't think of anything.

He had gotten there about one hour after Castiel woke up, just like he had predicted, and now they were both in the garage at Castiel's house. Lysander was sitting in the old couch, like always, and Castiel was doing some pull ups, like always.

"Um... how about something like _ I can't simply trade / the deal's made/ take her place and go"_ Castiel answered after a while.

"We could put _you're the devil's maid _instead of _the deals made_"

"Whatever you think sounds better"

"Alright. So, let me see... the last one"

"Thank god!"

"_You might find me in the gutter where you left me/ I think it's time for us to walk alone/ from now on _- blank - _and broken wings were made to fly _then the chorus. Anything?"

"Yeah, um, _dry your eyes now/ for this is our last __goodbye_"

"Great. Now get down from there, we need to practise"

"Alright" Castiel jumped down from the bar and grabbed a wet towel to dry himself up. Lysander looked weird. Like he was having an intense internal argument with himself. Castiel was about to ask what was wrong when he started talking.

"Castiel" Lysander said hesitantly "Can I ask you a question?"

"Spit it out"

"Why have you been acting so weird this past week?"

"I haven't"

"Hey, I'm your best friend, don't lie to me"

"I'm fine. Really"

"It's because of Eleanor isn't it?"

"Why has everything become about Eleanor lately?"

"Because you are happier around her"

Castiel didn't respond, he simply threw his towel at Lysander's face. The taller boy chuckled and threw the towel back at him. Castiel then got his acoustic guitar and sat on the floor.

"Will your parents come next month?" Lysander asked casually.

"I don't know. I don't expect people to do kind things to me, especially them"

"Castiel, it'll be your birthday. You'll be 18, it's important"

"I always keep lower standards, makes life easier. Learnt that one the hard way. I just... People don't do nice things to me out of the blue, Lys. That's how it is"

"You can't give up hope"

"Too late. Now, the song"

"You are hopeless. That's why you don't have friends" Lysander joked.

"I have you, you twat"

"I'm only here for the song and you know that"

"Shut up, you are secretly gay for me and you know it"

"Ah, yes. My next song will be about how much I love your abs"

* * *

It happened that thursday. It was a normal horrible day at school and Castiel was on the roof with Lysander. There was nothing special about that day at all and Castiel just wanted to go home and sleep or play video games. But then Eleanor walked up to him.

There was nothing special about her at first. It was the old, boring, annoying Eleanor. But the she showed him her hands. Short nails. Eleanor loved her nails more than her family. She used to say they were the prettiest thing about her - because they _were_ really nice nails.

"You can teach me to play the guitar now" Ginger said with a big smile, that, surprisingly, wasn't annoying Castiel. He looked at her in disbelief trying to process what just happened. And it took him long enough, awkwardly staring at the girl for a while.

There was a voice in the back of his head saying _Okay, it was a sacrifice, but she only did it because she wants to play guitar, not because you are special. _But there was another voice saying _She did it for you, she thinks you are worth it, she did it because you said you would teach her if she did and she wants to be taught by you! _He decided to listen to the second one.


	10. Slightly Better Than A Monkey

**Before you start reading this, remember that I don't play the guitar and I have no idea if S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W is in fact easy to play (it can be the hardest MCR song to play in the guitar as far as I know) but I really liked the idea of Castiel getting pissed at Eleanor and saying "s forward slash c forward slash a forward slash r forward slash e forward slash c forward slash r forward slash o forward slash w all in capital letters".**

**Anyway, enjoy, and don't forget to review**

* * *

"I- what?" Castiel asked Eleanor, confused and still a little surprised by the sudden request.

"You said you'd teach me if I cut my nails. So, teach me"

"I can't just _teach _you! You don't even know how to read music sheets or the notes - I mean, to be honest I didn't think I'd get this far, I just said that to get you to shut up. Why did you do it?"

"Because you asked me to"

…

_Something nice out of the blue._

"Alright, I admit it" Eleanor continued, sitting in front of him "I was a bit stupid, but you could teach me to play just a song. How about that? I wouldn't have to have any musical preparation or whatever"

"Okay" Castiel sighed, giving in "Pick an easy one"

"How about The Light Behind Your Eyes?"

"I said an easy one. And I don't know how to play it; I'd have to study it first"

"Um… which My Chemical Romance slow songs do you know how to play?"

"Disenchanted?"

"C'mon, something more epic"

"How about Scarecrow? It's not that difficult"

"Okay. But according to the song title, it's not 'scarecrow'"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Castiel apologised sarcastically, rolling his eyes " s forward slash c forward slash a forward slash r forward slash e forward slash c forward slash r forward slash o forward slash w all in capital letters - fuck off, it's scarecrow"

"I know, I just wanted to see your reaction"

"You are a twat"

"You are no fun. Remember, sense of humour makes life better"

"You are Scottish. You're not allowed to have a sense of humour. Start complaining, that's more Scottish"

"No, in this relationship you're more Scottish than I am"

"Shut up" Castiel shoved his acoustic guitar in Eleanor's hand and got up to get his electric one. He sat in front of her, getting ready to start teaching her the chords when he remembered something.

"Fuck!" He screamed "You're right-handed right?"

"Um, yeah"

"Then this will be a little bit more difficult. For starters, you are now holding this wrong" Castiel turned the guitar so Eleanor was now holding the neck with her left hand, not her right like Castiel was "You are lucky I use a normal guitar, but I basically play upside down"

"Why don't you buy a leftie guitar?"

"Because the ones that I can afford are shit, though _my_ guitar is shit, those are shittier. Left handed guitars are usually custom made, therefore, more expensive. _Anywho_, let's just get started" Castiel positioned his own fingers on the chords "Do this but in the upper chords"

Eleanor pressed the chords Castiel showed her, but the boy sighed loudly, putting his guitar aside and repositioning Eleanor's fingers himself.

"Can't you mirror things?" The boy snapped at her and went back to his place.

"Oh sorry, it's okay, I got it now!"

"Alright, now strum" He did it first and Eleanor followed "Good, that's a D. Now do it seven more times"

"What?!"

"Do it" Eleanor did it and looked at Castiel "Okay now press this chords and strum" Castiel moved his fingers and Eleanor mirrored it, then she strummed "Now do it four more times and then repeat from the top"

Eleanor did what he asked her to. It sounded a little rusty and it took her forever to move her fingers from chord to chord, but after a few times, when she was doing it a little bit faster Castiel started playing with her, equally slow.

"Move your body when the sunlight dies" The boy started singing "Everybody, hide your body from the scarecrow. Everybody, hide"

"I played the chorus!"

"You played the chorus"

Eleanor suddenly got up and pulled Castiel up with her, throwing her arms around the tall boys neck and squealing "thankyouthankyouthankyou"

"I – I just t-taught you how to play a chorus, it's no big deal. We still have the rest of the song"

"Sorry, I got excited I was able to play something. A monkey would probably have done better, but… I'm happy"

"No, you were slightly better than a monkey"

Eleanor looked at him in the eyes and gave him an enormous smile, causing the black haired boy to blush. Slightly. Almost unnoticeable. Castiel Parker did _not_ blush.

"Guys, we should probably go. Lunch break is almost over" Lysander said in a calm voice. _Oh right, Lys has been here all along. _

Eleanor left the roof giggling at her achievement, leaving the two boys alone. Lysander smirked at Castiel and was about to say something.

"Shut up" Castiel said and the taller boy giggled.

"I didn't say anything"

"You were thinking. Best friend telepathic bond"

"There is no such thing"

"There is now. Let's fucking go already"

"Ah, yes. The joys of spending 2 hours straight looking at and listening to Mr McGrath while he talks about the Doppler Effect"

"Who wouldn't love to hear an entire Physics lesson taught by someone with a horrible lisp and a nasal voice?"

"'The Doppler efffect is te change in frequenthy of a wave for an obsserver moving relative to its thource'" Lysander said mocking the teacher's voice.

"'Castiel, pay attention, oterwiss you will thuffer te concequenthes when te test comes'" Castiel and Lysander both laughed at the impressions and Lysander lightly pushed Castiel in front of him.

"C'mon lover boy. We're late"

"Call me lover boy again and I'll give _you _a lisp"

"Ah, Castiel and Lythathender!" Mr McGrath said when they walked in the classroom "I'm glad you were able to join us today. And, Castiel, pay attention, oterwiss you will thuffer te concequenthes when te test comes" Castiel and Lysander exchanged a look and Lysander held back a laugh. Castiel, on the other hand, didn't hold back his laugh.

"What is so funny, boy?" The teacher asked and Castiel laughed harder. He then sat in his usual seat and crossed his arms.

"Everything is funny, mate. You just need some sense of humour and life becomes way better"

"That's Eleanor's philosophy of life. Also you're Mr Grumpy, remember?" Lysander whispered at him.

"Whatever"

* * *

**If you have no idea what the teacher (Cas and Lys) is saying:**

**"The Doppler effect is the change in frequency of a wave for an observer moving relative to its source"**

**"Castiel, pay attention, otherwise you will suffer the consequences when the test comes"**

**"Ah, Castiel and Lysander! I'm glad you were able to join us today. And ****Castiel, pay attention, otherwise you will suffer the consequences when the test comes"**

******Sorry, I'm horrible at writing people with lisp.**


	11. Eleanor is Oblivious, But Onto The News

**You will say 'but Castiel's birthday is in August!" but I am ignoring that mainly because I forgot about it... sorry, I know, I'm a mess. But I hope you like the chapter nonetheless and if you did, please review because it's awesome when you do :)**

**(N/A: noticed some people from Romania are reading the story and let me just say I love your country. Okay you can start reading now)**

* * *

With October came the cold. It wasn't freezing but Eleanor was already preparing for December. Everyone was already wearing their jumpers and beanies, with, of course, a few exceptions. The Plastics (Amber, Charlotte and Li) were still dressing like it was the middle of July, even though they were obviously cold; Lysander was too fashionable for jumpers and beanies, so he wore Victorian coats and scarves; and then there was Castiel, who didn't let go of his leather jacket.

Eleanor realised that she had already been in Sweet Amoris for little over two months now. She had friends and the school was nice. The twins had already blown up/damaged/broke way too many things to list, but their grades were still amazing.

Now, Eleanor was in Rosalya's house watching "The Nightmare Before Christmas" to get in the Halloween spirit even though Eleanor insisted that it was a Christmas film. They were lying on the carpet with blankets and pillows, eating a bowl of doritos, a bunch of ice cream, and a bunch of nutella. They were also playing a never ending game of 'would you'.

"I've got one for you" Rosalya exclaimed "So, you get half a million pounds-"

"Yes" Eleanor interrupted

"I'm not finished"

"The answer will probably still be yes"

"Just listen alright. You get half a million pounds _but_ your current partner will get a text warning them every time you poop"

"So… every time I poop, my partner will get a text saying 'I'm pooping'?"

"Yes"

"I'd do it"

"Really" Rosalya asked disgusted.

"It's freaking half a million pounds Rosa!"

"It's gross!"

"I'd still do it"

"I guess Castiel wouldn't mind that much though"

"Castiel wouldn't mind… what?" Eleanor asked confused, and Rosalya stared at her for a minute, not believing her ears.

"Ellie, I love you, you are my best friend, but you are really dumb, did you know that?"

"Why?!"

"Let's just keep watching the film, you'll find out someday. But… speaking of Castiel, what will you get him?"

"Get him for what?"

"His birthday is in two days if I'm not mistaken" Rosalya took out her phone and checked the calendar "Yep, 10th of October"

"Oh my God, I didn't know! What will I get him?"

"I don't know, but you better figure out soon"

"I'll make up an excuse to go to his house tomorrow and look at he needs or wants or something. What will you get him?"

"A mirror, to replace the one in his bedroom. Not that he needs more self-confidence, he really thinks he's all that and he is not. But that mirror needs replacement. But I think I'll also ask Leigh for a black jacket because the leather one he always wears is getting ugly"

"Oh. Well then, I really need to figure something out"

* * *

Castiel was watching crap TV when the doorbell rang, but only when it rang for a second time was that he bothered to get up. He was shirtless, wearing a red tracksuit bottom and with no underwear, but his only thought when he went to open the door was _I don't really give a fuck._

"Eleanor" He should've put on a shirt. Or maybe underwear "W-What are you doing here?"

"Oh, um…" Eleanor looked down at his crotch but immediately looked away, staring at the sky and blushing profusely "Sorry, hell is breaking loose back at home and your house is the closest to mine so this was the first place that came to my mind"

"What happened" Castiel asked uncomfortable, stepping aside, allowing the red haired girl to come in.

"The boys were playing paintball in front of that white house down on White Castle Road, and the old lady who lives there came to complain and mum and dad are going mental"

"Your brrrrotherrrrs werrre playing paintball in White Castle Rrrroad?"

"Stop mocking my accent! I don't talk like that!"

"Yes you do. Which is weird, because you are from the highlands, but your accent is a little bit from the lowlands"

"Yeah, dad is from Glasgow, so I got the r's from him. But I'm not Russian, so stop that!"

"Okay, um… Make yourself at home for the meantime, and I'll go put on a… shirt"

"Alright, thanks"

Castiel got changed, successfully putting on a shirt and boxer briefs this time, and went back to the living room, where he found Eleanor and Demon playing fetch. She was playing fetch with a 40 kg dog in a tiny living room. There was definitely something wrong with her.

"Eleanor, how about you stop before he breaks something?"

"Oh, sorry"

Castiel sat down next to her and started browsing channels on the TV, dodging the uncomfortable silence. Suddenly, Eleanor took the remote from him.

"Hey! Give me that back!"

"Nope, I want to choose the channel"

"No way"

"I'm a guest"

"You're an intruder, that's what you are"

"I don't want to watch 'Take me out'"

"I don't want to watch 'My little pony'!"

"I don't like 'My little pony', for your information"

"And I don't like 'Take me out' but it's crap TV, therefore we watch it"

"Oh, look at you using big words like therefore"

"Shut up" Castiel said and got the remote from her.

"Castiel" Eleanor called and the boy looked at her "What were you doing with the amp?"

He looked at his amp that was in the corner, lying on the floor, open and with a bunch of missing pieces that were scattered on the floor.

"I was fixing it. This thing is always breaking down. But I'm already saving up money for a new one, maybe just a few more months and I'll have enough"

"Soo, you need a new amp?"

"No, actually I'm saving up for a new amp, but I won't actually buy it. Yes I need a new amp!"

"Okay"

"Okay?"

"I think my parents are done scolding my brothers, bye" Eleanor smiled at him and quickly left his house.

Castiel stared at the door for a few seconds before looking back at the TV.

_She is so fucking weird._


	12. Anonymous Bad Boy Dropped Harmful Habit

**Smaller chapter, sorry. Hope you guys like it though. I just have so much to do right now, but I'm procrastinating everything to bring this to you guys.**

**Please review if you liked it :)**

* * *

"Hello, birthday boy!"

That was the first thing Castiel heard that day at school. Eleanor had been waiting for him for God knows how long by the school, only to be the first one to greet him. And she was.

"Happy birthday to y-" The girl started singing, but Castiel put his hand in her mouth and gave her an annoyed look.

"A 'Happy birthday' is enough" He said as he removed his hand

"Sorry. Happy birthday!"

"Thank you" Eleanor looked at him with awe after Castiel said that "What?"

"I've never heard you say 'thank you' before"

"Oh, well… don't get used to it. Let's go in"

"Okay" Eleanor interlocked her arm with Castiel's to go inside the building. He shifted. She didn't notice "I _did _get you a present, but I'll have to deliver it to you at home"

"It better be good"

"I think it is" She reassured him. He waited for her to get her books before going to class. He had also never done that before.

* * *

The classes ended for the day and Rosalya, Eleanor and Castiel were making their way to the latter's house. Lysander had left earlier so he could get Eleanor's present and put it in Castiel's house. Once they arrived, it turned out Lysander had also bought a cake for them.

"Aw, Lys you didn't have to" Castiel lied, immediately taking a knife and getting a slice.

"We were supposed to sing you happy birthday" Rosalya scolded

"No need" He said with a mouthful of cake

"You are such a gentleman"

"Bitch, I'm a Lord. It's my birthday, I forbid you to be angry at me"

"So, presents" Lysander intervened.

Lysander's present was a Green Day shirt and a Metallica one. Rosalya had actually gotten him a mirror and a jacket. Then it was time for Eleanor's. Lysander had hidden it in a cupboard and had to go get it. It made Castiel wonder what it was. When Lysander came back with a big box, then he got really intrigued.

"Alright, so" Eleanor started "I have no idea what is good or not when the matter is musical instruments or gadgets, so I don't know if this one is really good, I just bought it yesterday, but it was Lys' suggestion"

"Yeah, whatever. Just give me the goddam thing"

"First the cake, now this. You really are a lord"

"Shut up Rosalya" Castiel tore the wrap quickly, curiosity taking over him. Once he saw what was inside his eyes widened. "Holy shit"

"Should I be worried or relieved?" Eleanor asked.

Castiel opened the box and got his new amp out. He was laughing and looked at Eleanor with that big smile that he had on his photo with Deborah. He then proceeded to hug the amp.

"This is amazing, Ginger. Thank you"

"Oh, there's the thank you again"

"Shut up. Who wants to play 'let's destroy Castiel's old, shitty amp'?"

The four friends got multiple random objects (a baseball bat, a hammer, a metal pipe and a crowbar) to hit the old amp. When they finished, they were sweaty, laughing, and the there was little left of the amp.

"What are you going to do now that you are 18?" Lysander asked.

"I don't know. Buy a bottle of vodka, maybe"

"You already did that before"

"Yes, but now I'll do it legally"

"Hey" Eleanor exclaimed suddenly "I just remembered. Aren't your parents coming?"

"Why would they"

"It's their only son's birthday"

"They'll show up in two weeks with a gift from a foreign culture from a faraway country, I'll say 'my birthday was two weeks ago', they'll say 'I'm so sorry honey, we forgot. But we'll make it next year', then next year they'll do the same thing. Don't get me wrong, they care about me, they just suck with being here for special dates"

"But it's your 18th birthday"

"I don't mind that they are not here. They sometimes don't even come for Christmas. I'm used to it"

"If you say so…"

"Do you guys want to watch a movie?" Rosalya asked.

"Sure" Eleanor replied "What have you got here Castiel?"

"I have a Green Day concert in HD. Billie masturbates in that one"

"I'm not even-" Rosalya started.

"He also has sex with the stage"

"I'm not-"

"And the camera"

"We're _not_ watching that!"

"What do you wanna watch, then?"

"How about 'Pirates of the Caribbean'? You have the fourth one"

"Sure"

Halfway through the movie, Castiel's legs were resting on Eleanor's lap, whom had her head resting on Lysander's shoulders, whom was playing with Rosalya's hair. Castiel honestly thought this might have been his best birthday so far. Just him and his friends, a film, cake and the pizza they ordered. Nothing big, everything was just right.

Suddenly Eleanor started shifting in her seat.

"Can you stop?" Castiel snapped.

"I think I'm sitting on something"

"Then look if you are fucking sitting on something instead of shifting every five seconds"

Eleanor put her hand under her and grabbed the thing she was sitting on"

"I knew I was sitting on some- A pack of cigarettes Castiel?"

"Oh, so there's where they were"

"It's closed"

He had bought that pack the previous week. But, when he was about to open it, suddenly he didn't feel like smoking anymore. Actually, he was a bit disgusted by them.

"_It's a terrible habit"_ He heard Eleanor's voice in his head then. He told himself that it had nothing to do with Eleanor.

"Yeah" He told her "I haven't felt like smoking recently"

"Oh, I'm so proud of you!" She said, pinching his cheeks.

"Fuck off" He took her hands off his face and then went back to watching the film.

He hadn't stopped smoking, Castiel told himself. He just didn't feel like it, but, sure enough it was a phase and he would soon go back to it. He didn't stop doing anything for other people. He wasn't disgusted by cigarettes because of Eleanor. He pushed that thought away.

From the corner of his eye, Castiel saw Lysander smiling softly at him. He ignored it.


End file.
